narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Revan55
Daran hab ich wirklich schon gedacht doch gefällt mir die Idee noch nich so richtig. Ich werd es aber vielleicht doch noch machen. Nur soll ich dann z.B. für Naruto die Kategorie Team 7 und die Kategorie Team Kakashi anlegen obwohl es eigendlich ein und das selbe ist? Denn die Kategorie Team Kakashi müsste ich wiederum z.B. für Sai und Yamato anlegen. Da besteht so das kleine Problem verstehst.--Icis Leibgarde 19:57, 31. Okt 2007 (CET) Achso dann tut es mir leid danke für die aufklärung -- colorboy Tsunade sagt es in Naruto Shippuuden folge 02 -- 1Naruto1 Endschuldigung wusste ich nicht Benutzer:Sakura.Haruno ---- Nein gar nicht hatte ich selber vorgehabt bin aber wieder letzter Zeit viel beschäftigt und hatte somit leider keine Zeit.--Icis Leibgarde 14:09, 8. Jun 2008 (CEST) ---- Danke.MfG,Rokuougan 16:05, 8. Jun 2008 (CEST) ---- Was meinst du mit nicht richtig angezeigt? bei mir sieht alles normal aus --Th(ôô)mas 10:08, 28. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ---- Klar kann ich das machen. Sieht auch optisch besser aus, nicht? Gruß, Rokuougan :Hab's aber nicht hinbekommen diese auf die rechte Seite des Artikels zu setzen. Aber die Box ist fertig.Rokuougan 16:03, 6. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ::Gut. Zuerst hatte ich das auch getan aber hinterher erschien der Code im Text , dann hatte ich es gelöscht ich hab was wohl falsch gemacht.Rokuougan 16:11, 6. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ---- Ok wusste ich nicht allerdings, ist die bereits vorhanden gewesene Version falsch geschrieben und dazu ist meine Version genauer.Rokuougan 16:49, 7. Jul. 2008 (UTC) :Ok hast zwar recht das ich nächstes mal gucken sollte ob die Kunst schon vorhanden ist, aber meine Quellen sind halt richtig. Diese Infos für beide Jutsus habe ich von den Schriften des Rin. Und bei diesem Magen blabla Jutsu habe ich bei der Suche erst einmal geguckt ob es das Jutsu gibt gabs aber nicht und in den Schriften des Rin wird es so geschrieben.Rokuougan 17:02, 7. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ::Mach ich. Aber wenn die Namen falsch sind kann ich auch nix für. Weil die Namen der Künste sind trotzdem falsch.Rokuougan 17:16, 7. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Danke für deine Mithilfe beim Zurücksetzen der Artikel. --Narutopedia-Yugioh 19:31, 19. Jul. 2008 (UTC) ---- ou voll verplant, sry --Th(ôô)mas 07:26, 7. Sep. 2008 (UTC) steckbrief ich würde gerne wissen wie mann sich ein steckbrief erstellt ohne mir einen zu machén oder zu kopieren.wäre nett wenn du es mir erkärst wo sieht mann wer on ist naruto 48 12:02, 1. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ---- Lies mal "die Schriften des Rin" Da wird Fuuin so geschrieben:Fuin (vielleicht haben die sich da auch geirrt, glaub ich aber weniger)--88.74.38.143 10:54, 30. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Mangekyou Sharingan warum hast du meine änderung rückgängig gemacht? Madara hat seinen freund nicht getötet er und sein bruder wollten nur stärker sein und haben trainiert, deswegen haben sie das MAngekyou Sharingan erhalten ich hab den manga dafür noch einmal durch geguckt Hab ich was falsch gemacht oder war das nur eine generelle Einweisung? (Außer der Vorschau-Benutzung- Ja ich weiß aber manchmal fallen mir selbst danach noch Sachen auf, die ich wieder ändern will, aber ich geb mir Mühe nicht so oft Seiten zwischendurch zu speichern) Und: wohin sollen meine Quellen? --Ninjason 19:54, 22. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Na sowas wie "Kamakiri (カマキリ) - Gottesanbeterin" saug ich mir ja nicht aus den Fingern. Und ihr wollt ja sicherlich, dass man irgendwo angibt wo man das her hat. Oder gilt das nur für Bildmaterial? --Ninjason 20:28, 22. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Schwerter Ich habe einen neuen Artikel über Schwerter erstellt, weil es so viele verschiedene bei Naruto gibt. Jetzt habe ich mehrere Probleme: *Mehrere Artikel haben als Waffe "Schwert" angegeben, obwohl es besondere Schwerter sind und mit meinem neuen Artikel, ist dieser Link irreführend (darum wollte ich die Namen verändern) *Der Artikel Zanbatou beinhaltet einen Text, den ich in den neuen Artikel übernehmen wollte. Der Zanbato Artikel würde dann aber doppelt existieren. Ein Vorschlag, wenn ihr meinen Artikel behalten wollt, wäre, diesen Artikel mitsamt Diskussion auf diesen Link zu verschieben und darin das besondere Schwert von Hanzaki zu beschreiben. und den Link Zanbato auf den Zanbato-Artikel in diesem Artikel zu verlinken. Aber das ist natürlich eure Entscheidung --Ninjason PS: ^^ Hi Hey, ich versteh das nicht mit dem Bild. Kannst du mir weiterhelfen??ich möchte ein Bild von meinem Desktop nehmen,aber verstehe nicht,wie das geht. mfG Akachilla Mal ne Frage: Setzten wir in Spoiler, was in Deutschland noch nicht als Manga rausgekommen ist? Wenn ja, wo steht der deutsche Manga gerade? Ninjason 21:55, 5. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Alles klar, ich werde in meinen folgenden Bericht darauf achten, die Spoiler richtig zu setzen. Aber mal ne Frage: könnte man nicht auf der Narutopedia-Hauptseite, wo unter Informationen der Stand der dt. Naruto Folgen/ der jap. Folgen, des jap. Manga steht auch den jeweils aktuellen Stand des deutschen Manga angeben? dann wüsste man immer schnell welche Spoiler man entfernen/ wo man neue setzen kann. mfg Ninjason 20:39, 6. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Na, Glückwunsch zum neuen Status. Also jetzt wo du die Adminrechte hast, ich fänds immer noch cool, wenn auf der Hauptseite der Stand des deutschen Manag wäre - würde erheblich beim spoilern helfen^^) Ninjason 14:19, 23. Jan. 2009 (UTC) genial, danke Ninjason 21:19, 23. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ---- hi frage wie kann man einen artikel zu einem anderen weiterleiten Screamo-fan 17:47, 13. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ---- Hey Revan, weis nich ob dus schon ein wenig mitbekommen hast, aber wir werden wohl Minato und Kyuubi vom Rang eines Admins entheben, und vorraussichtlich dich und Trunx aufnehmen. Wäre das für dich in Ordnung ein Admin zu sein? Ich frag dich da lieber vorher, nicht das du am Ende garnich willst^^ --Th(ôô)mas 16:06, 20. Jan. 2009 (UTC) frage wieso stehst du jetzt als einziger bearbeiter vom kampf naruto vs pain? weil nach thomas hab ich ja bearbeitet aber da stehst ja du Screamo-fan 15:48, 30. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ---- =Todesliste= Ich habe mal auf meiner Diskussionsseite zwei Beispiele für die Topdeslistenspoiler erstellt. Kannst du mal deine Meinung dazu schreiben? Ninjason 13:30, 18. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ---- ---- =Beschwörungen= Ich würde gerne den Artikel mit den Beschwörungen überarbeiten und habe auf meiner Disussionsseite einen Vorschlag erstellt, kannst du mal deine Meinung dazu schreiben? Ninjason 17:50, 19. Feb. 2009 (UTC) seit wann werden Filler gespoilert?? Screamo-fan 20:31, 19. Feb. 2009 (UTC) achso stimmt jaScreamo-fan 20:37, 19. Feb. 2009 (UTC) gibts hier eigentlich soetwas, das ein artikel einem benutzer zugeschrieben wird, dass nur er ihn bearbeiten kann Screamo-fan 20:48, 19. Feb. 2009 (UTC) sag mal... is dir langweilig weil du fast alle artikel jetzt durch hast ^^ ???Gruß -= trunX=- 08:42, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :ich wünschte ich auch...scheiss arbeit ... hab null bock irgendwas in da arbeit zu machen Gruß -= trunX=- 09:00, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::Mach mal...check grad überhaupt nichts ^^ Gruß -= trunX=- 09:55, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ---- Gibt es irgendwo den Kampf Konoha vs Orochimaru? (Als Orochimaru mit den Sunanin Konoha überfiel) Ninjason 14:56, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ---- ---- Diskussion:Narutopedia (Layout Menüs, Banner, Verschönerungen usw.)...kannst du mal deinen komentar abgeben??? Gruß -= trunX=- 07:51, 3. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ---- klar. kannst du mir einen gefallen tun.mir is aufgefallen das bei Die Dämonen-Fuchs-Formen von Naruto fehlt die 9 Schwänzige form. Kannst du des bitte machen und eventuell...das Bild mit dem Siegel vorm Käfig des Kyuubi miteinbinden. Gruß -= trunX=- 12:19, 13. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :aber wir wissen doch wie der 9-schwänzige ausschaut ^^ Gruß -= trunX=- 20:14, 13. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ---- meinst du wir könnten die Vorlage:Filler u. Vorlage:FillerText für andere Filler-Artikel übernehmen? Hab mal Sora u. Bijuu und Jinchuuriki mal als Test geändert! Gruß -= trunX=- 09:53, 18. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :ok ich fang mal mit den Filler Charakteren an! Gruß -= trunX=- 09:58, 18. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Hiden Nur das Jutsu des 1. Hokage wird als Hiden bezeichnet--Th(ôô)mas 17:05, 29. Mär. 2009 (UTC) In Schriften des Rin werden auch andere Künste als Hiden bezeichet 77.22.247.187 10:41, 19. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Verschiebung habe alle diskussionen zu dem thema dorthin Diskussion:Änderung Missionsberichte verschoben. Gruß -= trunX=- 22:10, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC)